Knighthood
by the-writer1988
Summary: Ahsoka Tano becomes a Jedi Knight as a proud Anakin Skywalker looks on. Part of my 'A Mother's Love' universe.


**Hello all! Here is my one-shot about Ahsoka's Knighting. It is quite short but it was never intended to be a long story. Please do enjoy! More information about my AU universe's continuation in my author notes at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Title:** Knighthood

 **Author:** the-writer1988

 **Rating:** K+

 **Summary:** Ahsoka Tano becomes a Jedi Knight as a proud Anakin Skywalker looks on.

 **Characters:** Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shmi Skywalker-Layson

 **Notes:** This one-shot is part of my 'A Mother's Love' universe. It is set one year after Chapter 46 of 'A Jedi's Love'. The epilogue to that story is set over a period of a few years so I wanted to make it clear where this story stood in the timeline. Without further ado, I present this one-shot!

 **A BIGThank you goes to JediPanda22 for their awesome work with the cover for this story, showcasing Ahsoka's progression from Padawan to Jedi Knight.**

* * *

Ahsoka Tano stood surrounded by the Jedi Council. All wore brown robes and she complemented them by wearing one herself. Her two lightsabers hung at her belt and she knew the time was forthcoming when she would kneel before them to attain her rank of Knighthood.

At eighteen years old, Ahsoka was the youngest Padawan learner to achieve the rank of Jedi Knight. It was a great honour to advance so quickly. Her eyes focused upon her Master, Anakin Skywalker. Anakin had been Knighted at age nineteen – or was it twenty? – the youngest Knight ever. Now Ahsoka stood to take that honour from him, but she knew her Master was very proud of her. Most Padawans trained with a Master for at least a decade before Knighthood was recommended.

Anakin's own Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, hadn't become a full Jedi Knight until he was twenty-five. If it hadn't of been for his Master's murder at the hands of a Sith Lord and Obi-Wan's subsequent kill of the Sith, Obi-Wan would have faced being a Padawan until he was at least thirty years of age. But he had been Knighted due to his actions on Naboo – the killing of Darth Maul serving as his Jedi trials. Ahsoka chose to ignore that Maul had survived. He had met his end at the hands of Obi-Wan eventually.

Ahsoka's own Padawan training had begun during the Clone Wars. She and Anakin had quickly forged a bond and she had grown remarkably strong and able during the months she had served as a Commander in the Republic Army. Though the war had been a devastating point for the galaxy, it had helped Ahsoka learn some difficult lessons and the experiences she had taken away from the war had only made her stronger and a more able Jedi. Anakin had once told her that, less than a year after the end of the Clone Wars.

Ahsoka had spent the last year as a Senior Padawan. She had been active on some missions on her own and others accompanied by her Master though she had always been given full responsibility for the assignment. Though she hadn't always made the correct decisions she had managed to improvise and correct her mistakes thereby ensuring the assignments ended in a positive manner rather than a negative one.

A hush fell around the circle and Ahsoka stood to attention.

The gravelly voice of Yoda assaulted her ears. "Padawan Tano, a part of the Jedi Order you have been for years now. Trained well you have. No more can your Master teach you. Agree do you that your learning has ended?"

Ahsoka swallowed. She had a feeling this was a trick question. She kept her voice stable as she answered the question. "A Jedi's learning never ends, no matter what stage of training you are at. Even as a Jedi Knight or as a Jedi Master one continues to train to keep their connection to the Force. There is so much the Jedi do not know about the Force and we are servants of its will…" she hesitated, choosing her next words carefully. "I believe that my learning will never end, no matter what rank I attain in the Jedi Order."

Various nods went around the room and Ahsoka felt Anakin tickle their bond in her head. He was praising her for providing a good answer.

"Your answer shows you are ready to move on past guided training and join the ranks of Jedi Knights," said Obi-Wan quietly.

"Learning will always be a part of a Jedi's life," continued Mace Windu. "Our training is never at an end."

Ahsoka nodded. A part of her didn't feel like she was ready to proceed but she had been tested for a year and met the demands put upon her. There was little benefit to her remaining a Padawan, not when there wasn't anything more Anakin could teach her. The rest of her learning had to come from what she learned on her own assignments as a Jedi Knight.

"Kneel before us, Padawan Tano," instructed Ki-Adi Mundi from behind her.

Ahsoka knelt on her knees, head bowed, her Padawan braid falling down her back.

A pair of boots stopped in front of her and she recognised them as her Master's. She didn't dare look up.

There was the sound of a lightsaber igniting and it appeared at her left shoulder before moving to her right shoulder. It didn't touch her. She was receiving a blessing from each of the Jedi Master's, given to her in the Order they had been elected. Anakin was first since he was the newest member to join the Council. Throughout it, Ahsoka kept her head bowed.

Finally the Grand Master of the Order hovered in front of her in his chair. As Yoda was so short he needed to be above her. Ahsoka had grown quite tall in the last few years and even kneeling towered over Master Yoda.

"Padawan Tano," Yoda's gravelly voice started, "Passed your trails you have. A Jedi Knight you are." His lightsaber barely touched her shoulders as he proclaimed her rank.

She felt pride within her. She had made it!

"Rise, my old Padawan."

Ahsoka did so and turned to face Anakin. In his hand was her Padawan braid. She hadn't felt it being removed.

"Here, this is for you to keep," said Anakin, passing her braid to her.

"Thank you…. Master," said Ahsoka. She nearly forgot to bow.

Obi-Wan Kenobi came up behind her, and patted her on the shoulder. "Welcome to the fold, Ahsoka."

"Knight Tano!" Windu's voice called.

She swallowed and turned to face him. It felt odd being referred to as Knight when a minute ago she had still been a Padawan.

Anakin and Obi-Wan returned to their places and the Jedi Master's activated their lightsabers. Ahsoka did the same, holding both of hers up.

All of their voices echoed around the chamber as they spoke the words to the Jedi Code.

" _Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. Jedi use their powers to defend and protect, never to attack others. Jedi respect all life, in any form. Jedi serve others, rather than rule over them, for the good of the galaxy. Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training."_

At the end of the reciting, Ahsoka straightened her back and then took a formal bow. "May the Force be with you all."

* * *

"I still can't believe you trained someone to Knighthood."

Anakin glared at Obi-Wan across the table. But then he grinned and retorted. "I can't believe I had to train under _you_!"

Obi-Wan pulled a face – a habit he had picked up from Anakin due to their very deep bond. Each of them had taken on characteristics of the other. Their Force presences were merged permanently together making them feel like one person instead of two separate ones. "I doubt you would have got your mother back if it hadn't been for me."

"No fair!" retorted Anakin.

"Stop it, you two!" Shmi Skywalker Layson cut in, her eyes swivelling from one to the other. It was just the three of them having a meal together to celebrate Ahsoka's Knighting. Unfortunately Ahsoka hadn't been available to come as the Council had already dispatched her on her first assignment.

Both Jedi shrugged.

Then a sparkle reflected in Shmi's eyes. "I can't believe they trusted you with training someone so young, Ani!" she grinned.

"Mum!" groaned Anakin. "Did you have to take his side? He indicated Obi-Wan.

"Always," she smiled.

Anakin laughed. He should know better. Nine times out of time, his mother sided with Obi-Wan.

Shmi pattered her son on the arm. "Ani, you know I will always be proud of you. And you trained Ahsoka well. How does it feel to have trained someone successfully?"

"It's strange knowing that I helped Ahsoka reach her full potential. And that she is no longer an Apprentice. When I first met her she was quite brash but she calmed down and was eager to learn. I didn't think for one second that she would be Knighted at eighteen," answered Anakin. "It's certainly a strange feeling."

"You were a good teacher for her," said Obi-Wan, "I can't think of anyone better who would have been more suited to be your apprentice. Ahsoka was already powerful in her own right… She needed someone like you to train her. I never had any doubts you would fail with her. You two were meant to be Master and Apprentice."

"Great, now he compliments me," Anakin rolled his eyes and then grinned, though his face scrunched up as Obi-Wan kicked him on the leg under the table. He shook his head. "It does feel strange and I expect I will do for a while. I won't have anyone to boss around anymore will I?"

"You could always get another apprentice…" hinted Obi-Wan.

Anakin shook his head. "No. Not yet. I want to spend some time with my family. I loved training Ahsoka but I have missed out on things with Luke and Leia because of that. I think it is reasonable, that for now, at least until my children are older, that I won't take on another apprentice." He leaned back in his chair. "How about you, old man? Ready to train another to Knighthood?"

Obi-Wan chewed on the spoonful of stew he had just put in his mouth for retorting: "I'm still recovering from you."

"Is this insult Anakin day or what?" queried Anakin.

"It's always insult Anakin day," replied Obi-Wan. "Why do you ask?"

"Mum!"

Shmi just chuckled.

* * *

Ahsoka veered the shuttle down towards the planet below. She was on her first mission. She had completed all her research and was ready to help the locals out with their political troubles.

She reached into the Force to calm her nerves. She had been on plenty of solo missions before but this was her first proper one as a Jedi Knight. Was she truly ready for this? For all the responsibilities that came with it?

Finding her centre, Ahsoka breathed out calmly.

"Yes, I am."

 **END**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Was it good? Did you like the banter? Surprisingly I found this difficult to write. I cannot pin point why.**

 **So... what is next for me?**

 **Well, for this universe it will be 'Future of the Jedi', a fic that will show Luke and Leia at 13 on their first mission with their Jedi Master's. I have yet to set out the plot but I have a vague idea of what I want to do with this fic. However I do not intend to really start writing this until November, where I will then pre-write about 10 or so chapters before I begin posting. This means 'Future of the Jedi' will not be posted until January 2016.**

 **I feel I need to take a bit of a break from writing Star Wars for a while. I have just finished writing my Star Wars/Doctor Who crossover. That fic is currently being looked at by a friend. I've still got to do some editing on that and then I will be posting that story - hopefully beginning in October. If you like crossovers, please give it a go! I've never written one before! Plus... Sidious gets his hands on a time-travelling machine... what can he get up to with it? Surely that makes you curious? No?**

 **I also want to write a 'Kingdom Hearts' story which I have now started work on. This one will be my priority (whether I start posting or not) at least until November in which my focus will then switch to 'Future of the Jedi'.**

 **I hope you join me for my continuing journey into my AU Star Wars universe!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has supported me so far!**

 **May The Force Be With You!**

 **the-writer1988**


End file.
